Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Silentium Est Aurem/Act Three
Act Three FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is in orbit of the planet. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS John is laying on his bed thinking about what Kyle told him. (Com beeps) MARTIN: Martin here go ahead. SUTHERLAND: Commander can you report to the bridge. MARTIN: Alright I'm on my way. Martin gets up and heads to the bridge. INT-BRIDGE The lift doors open and Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and walks over to the situation room. MARTIN: What's up Ensign? SUTHERLAND: Well I've been checking into the incident at the Vulcan Colony and I found something that you're gonna like. Martin looks at the padd and smiles. MARTIN: This is what I needed to clear my friends name nice work Marie let's save it for now till I have a chance to get to talk to the Judge advocate on Earth. She nods at him. MARTIN: Anything else to report? SUTHERLAND: Well there's still no sight of EM signatures in orbit of the planet so we're guessing the Romulans don't wanna pick a fight with us. Martin goes to the center chair and sits down in it. MARTIN: Maintain scans and let me know if they show up. Sutherland looks at her console. SUTHERLAND: Commander I'm receiving a hail from the Jamestown it's Clarkson. Martin gets up from the chair. MARTIN: On screen. The viewer shows the bridge of the Jamestown. CLARKSON (OC): John can you come to surface I wanna speak with you MARTIN: Sure Kyle I'll be down in a few minutes. He nods and the screen changes to deep space with the planet on the viewer's left side. MARTIN: Mason you've got the bridge. Mason goes to center chair. EXT-PLANET SURFACE Commander Martin walks into the building and sees the core that is powered up as is amazed by the design. CLARKSON: John my old friend look I wanna say that I'm sorry for what happened a few hours ago I'm just frustrated about what happened to my Starfleet Career. MARTIN: I know man but I wanted to speak on your behalf but we were under orders by our Commanding officer not to say anything. HANSON: Well is that just wonderful you guys are the best of friends now but we can't have that now can we that's far enough Commander I suggest you drop your Phase pistol before I shoot the core and we have another breach like with the Vulcan Colony in 2152. Martin puts his phase pistol down on the floor and kicks it away. HANSON: The Romulans are wanting to take this colony out cause it will give Starfleet a reason to assault them. MARTIN: You were there when the core overloaded you were onboard the Intrepid at the time. HANSON: Yes, after we were told not to speak about it I left Starfleet and found a job working Cargo they commissioned the Jamestown, and I've been working freight gathering a crew of my own to keep her running. That's when I ran into your friend Kyle here after he was dishonorably discharged from Starfleet I gave him a job onboard my ship as my Chief Engineer and he's been doing a great job ever since and I like for him to remain my chief engineer that's why I'll have to ask you to delete your little findings. Martin hesitates. MARTIN: No this could help Kyle get his Starfleet career back. Hanson twirls his gun. HANSON: Well then I guess I have no choice. Hanson inputs several commands into the console. Power hums as he leaves and locks to the door. CLARKSON: He's disengaged the safety protocols to the power core we'll have a core breach in ten minutes and thirteen seconds. Martin thinks for a minute. MARTIN: Kyle you're gonna have to disable it. Kyle backs up. CLARKSON: What if I mess up again what if I cause the deaths of 1,465 colonist. Martin looks at him. MARTIN: Kyle I have faith in you and so does these colonist now get to work while I go and stop Hanson from taking off in the Jamestown it maybe our only hope to get the colonist off world if you can't fix the core. Martin leaves the core room to go stop Hanson from leaving as Kyle gets to work. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A Romulan Storm-Class Warbird decloaks and descends on the Archer firing several volleys of photon torpedoes causing explosions along the outer hull. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Taylor walks out of her ready room. TAYLOR: Report? MASON: One Romulan Warbird decloak and open fire on us hullplating is down to seventy-one percent. Close up on Taylor. (End of Act three, fade out)